Dipperella
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: Meet Dipper Pines, a 12-year-old boy who has been forced to do chores for his great-uncle. But when he hears about a party held by the Northwests, he decides to crash the party for a much-needed break.


Once upon a time, there lived a boy who preferred to be called Dipper Pines. After their parents died in a freak accident, he and his twin sister were forced to stay at their great-uncles' shack. And so far, all he mostly did was handle tough chores his great-uncle Stan made him do. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly a good experience.

Then one day, when Dipper was about to watch a marathon of Ghost Harassers, it was interrupted by a news broadcast.

 **"Well tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days! The Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't let in, that doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness!"**

Mabel ran into the living room, her eyes on the TV. "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed. "A grand party! I wish I could go!"

"Come on, Mabel," Dipper said. "I heard the Northwests are the worst. And that's not jealousy talking. I'd say that to their faces."

* * *

But that evening, as Dipper tried to sleep in his bedroom, he realized that crashing this party might be exactly what he needed. He had been working hard all summer and a little break wouldn't hurt.

Then he had an idea. He got up and went over to the shack's basement. "Great-Uncle Ford, can I borrow the Infinity-Sided Die?"

Ford, Dipper's second great-uncle, looked up from his work. "Why do you need the Infinity-Sided Die?" he asked.

"I kinda...want to crash tonight's Northwest party," Dipper admitted, teensy bit embarrassed. "I've been doing a lot of work at the shack and I could really use a break. So I was hoping if the Infinity-Sided Die could have the power to...disguise myself as a prince?"

Ford pulled out the Infinity-Sided Die. "Be careful with this," he reminded Dipper. "This die is unpredictable. Anything could happen!"

Dipper took the die from Ford. "I know," he said. "But I'm willing to take that risk."

* * *

Outside, Dipper shook the die. "Come on, come on..." he muttered. He released the die, hoping for the best.

When the die came to a halt, a pumpkin-shaped icon appeared. In a flash of light, the golf cart turned into a limo and Dipper's clothes became an expensive-looking tux. Hopefully it was enough to convince the Northwests that he looked like a prince.

So after picking up the Infinity-Sided Die and putting it in his jacket pocket, he got into the limo. "Where do you want to go, Mr. Pines?" the suddenly-created limo drive asked.

"Northwest mansion," Dipper answered, closing the limo door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dipper arrived at the Northwest residence. He got out of the limo, feeling nervous. Would this be enough? Would this disguise work? Or would the Northwests instantly recognize him as an imposter?

But there was no going back now. He was here with the intention of having a night of relaxation, and that's what he was going to do. So he took a deep breath and walked into the mansion.

* * *

When Dipper set foot in the main hall, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Did the disguise not work? But as he continued walking, he heard hushed whispers.

"Who is that boy?"

"I've never seen a boy this handsome before."

"I don't think he's on the guest list."

"Is he some kind of prince?"

Dipper smiled, feeling himself becoming more confident. The partygoers actually thought he was a prince! The disguise worked!

As Dipper was about to get a cup of punch, he was greeted by a beautiful blonde girl wearing a lakefoam green dress. It was Pacifica, the Northwests' only daughter. "Hi," she said, smiling.

"Oh, um... Hey," Dipper said, trying his best to act like a prince.

"I never saw you before," Pacifica said. "Who are you?"

Mentally letting out a sigh of relief, Dipper played along. "Michael Princeton," he answered. "I'm a prince from a faraway country."

"Which country?" Pacifica asked.

"Just some random country you probably never heard of," Dipper said, continuing his lie.

Pacifica giggled for a bit. She looked amused. "I know we just met, but do you want to dance with me?"

Dipper froze. He never really learned how to dance! But this girl asked him to dance, so he might as well play along. "Sure," he said. He led her out to the dance floor.

And so, Dipper ended up dancing with Pacifica. The Infinity-Sided Die must had done something to his body, because he twirled the blonde girl around with ease. He didn't even step on her toes. As they danced, Dipper had the feeling that everyone was looking at him. But it didn't bother him. He liked the attention.

* * *

After the dance, Dipper spent the rest of the night talking to Pacifica. She even brought him to a private garden, far away from the party. As the two kids talked, Dipper noticed that Pacifica was different from her parents. She was kinder and a bit of a rebel. He didn't mind that at all.

"I just wish my parents would let me play with the other kids," Pacifica said. "But they trained me like a puppy, making me respond to a bell ringing."

"You feel trapped, huh?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah," Pacifica answered. "I do."

"I...never get any time to myself," Dipper said. "Every moment I have to follow all of my great-uncle's orders. I heard about this party, so I decided to come here for some relaxation."

Pacifica's gaze shifted to the flowers. Was she blushing, or was that Dipper's imagination? Either way, he cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"You're the first person I met," Pacifica confessed. "Plus you look pretty cute. I know it's weird and we just met, but...I think I might actually like you."

Dipper was surprised. Pacifica was right. They just met a while ago and she was already falling for him. He wasn't sure what he should do, but a few seconds later, he found himself kissing her. It was brief, but he could see that it made her smile wide.

Could he be falling for her as well?

But before Dipper could think this over, he heard the town clock chime twelve. His eyes widened. He had to get back to the shack before Stan and Mabel realized he was gone!

"Are you alright?" Pacifica asked.

"It's been a fun evening, but I have to get going," Dipper said. And before she could respond, he quickly left.

* * *

The next day, Dipper was back to the usual chores. He used the Infinity-Sided Die to change the golf cart and his clothes back to normal as soon as he got back to the shack. With the die back in the basement, it was as if last night's events never happened.

Or so he thought.

He was heading over to the kitchen when he overheard an unusual news report.

 **"In other news, local rich girl Pacifica Northwest has fallen in love with a prince who went by the name Michael Princeton. However, her parents did research after his departure from last night's party to find out there is no prince with that name. Whoever can identify this boy must tell the Northwests immediately."**

Dipper quickly turned off the TV. He only wanted a night of relaxation, not a rich blonde girl pining for him! He just wanted to get back to his normal life and put all of this behind him.

But fate had other plans.

* * *

As Dipper was doing his daily routine of chopping wood, a limo pulled up and a man stepped out. "Excuse me, young man," he said. "But have you seen this boy?" He held up a picture of Dipper in his prince disguise.

Dipper froze. It was Mr. Northwest! Not wanting to be recognized, he clutched his hat tightly. "Nope," he said, facing away from Mr. Northwest. "I have never seen that boy in my whole life."

But then Mabel walked outside. "Hey Dipper," she said. "What's going on?"

"Mabel!" Dipper said in a hushed voice. "Not now!"

"Hello miss," Mr. Northwest said, holding up the picture. "Have you seen this boy?"

"Of course I have!" Mabel said. "He's right here!" She turned Dipper around and took off his hat.

"Thank you," Mr. Northwest said. He looked over at Dipper, who had managed to get his hat back from Mabel. "Please come with me."

* * *

When Mr. Northwest brought Dipper to the Northwest household, the 12-year-old boy was greeted by Pacifica. "Here's your 'prince', Pacifica," Mr. Northwest said.

"Thanks dad," Pacifica replied.

"Okay, look," Dipper said. "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. My grunkle has been forcing me to do chores ever since I came here, and I just needed a break. I understand that you probably hate me for that."

"Hate you?" Pacifica asked, confused. "You're the first guy I met who hasn't been a complete jerk to me. I want you to stay here."

"What?" Dipper asked. "Why?"

"Because my wife and I want to make sure you're prepared for the arranged marriage," Mr. Northwest answered. "Of course, that will occur when you are both old enough."

"Arranged marriage?!" Dipper asked. "But I'm not even a real prince!"

"It's okay," Pacifica reassured. "I know that with the right training, you'll do great."

* * *

The wedding preparation was tough. Dipper initially had a hard time with the training, but after six years, he had become a proper young gentleman. The wedding went off without a hitch, and Dipper and Pacifica ended up living happily ever after.

 **The End**


End file.
